


The man of my Dreams

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Character Death In Dream, M/M, Schmoop, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, possible underage, reference to several character deaths, spoilers up and including "Justice", very brief mention of prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has an epiphany when he has a strange dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man of my Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover (sort of, more of mish-mash) of Smallville and DCU (comics). References to events that took place in the DCU (pre-DCnU) are within. Also, please note I have tagged this "possible underage" as I'm not sure how old Bart is meant to be in Season 6. At least 16, I believe.

Clark Kent slept. It had not been a particularly tough day. He had taken care of the things that needed to be done on the farm. He had not had to stop a Kryptomutant or save Chloe or Lana’s life. He had not even been snide to Lex when he had seen him in town at the Talon. 

He had fallen asleep quickly, nonetheless. He should have known that meant something odd. 

He didn’t usually dream. Oh sure there were the occasional dreams about floating over Lana’s bed, the nightmares of being chased by monsters (though that had actually sort of been someone else’s nightmare) but on the whole, he didn’t usually dream. Or at least, he didn’t usually remember them, if he did. 

He was dreaming now. 

He was floating. No, not floating, flying. Flying over a city. Metropolis. He was wearing--he glanced down--a suit of the most garish red and blue with the symbol of the House of El on it. And yet it felt comfortable and right. There was a cape, as well and his hair felt different. _He _felt different. He flew on. He was just reaching the Daily Planet building, which at least looked the same, when there was a soft noise in his ear. Surprised, he slapped a hand up to his ear and felt something. He pushed a button.__

__“Yes?” His mother had raised him to be polite, after all._ _

__“Superman, this is Oracle.”_ _

__“Oracle?”_ _

__“Yes. Batman asked me to contact you.”_ _

__“Batman?”_ _

__“Yes.” Now this Oracle woman (it was a female voice) sounded a bit worried. “Have I caught you at a bad time? You’re not fighting a super villain are you?”_ _

__Super villain? He caught himself from repeating it as he had done before. “No, this is fine. What did,” he paused, “Batman want you to contact me about?”_ _

__“Clark,” and he started at being called his real name by someone he didn’t even know, “it’s Bart.”_ _

__“Bart! What about him?”_ _

__Oracle paused._ _

__“Oracle? What about Bart?”_ _

__“Maybe Batman should—“_ _

__“Tell Me.” And the voice that came from him was the voice of Authority. The voice of a man. The voice…of a Superman._ _

__“Bart’s…been killed, Clark. By the Rogues. We’ve tried to call the Titans and also Jay Garrick, since he’s the last surviving Flash but no luck yet. Batman’s got Nightwing on it now and…” but the rest faded out. In truth Clark had not heard much of it at all. He had stopped in midair, trying to process what was happening to him._ _

__Bart Allen was dead. Impulse was dead. He flashed back to those laughing eyes teasing him about the girl in Miami, telling Chloe he was from the future, challenging him to catch him. He thought about Bart calling him ‘amigo’ and going off with Ollie to fight Lex. He thought about the last time he and Bart had talked. It had been a brief conversation over the phone--Bart had joked that it would be faster to run to Smallville than talk on the phone--about mundane things._ _

__Bart had been fine. Now he was dead._ _

__“Clark? Clark!”_ _

__He came back to himself. “I’m here.”_ _

__“Are you all right? I know you and Bart weren’t exactly close but this must be bringing back memories of Kon’s death.”_ _

__Clark had no idea who ‘Kon’ was and didn’t care to find out. He focused in on something she had said. “You said The Rogues did this?”_ _

__“Yes. They killed him.”_ _

__“Do you have a location?”_ _

__“Batman’s working on that right now.”_ _

__Clark didn’t know what that meant so he just said, “Good. Keep me apprised,” and signed off. He hovered for a long moment and then flew straight for the Daily Planet. He landed on the roof, realized he was still wearing the costume and shrugged. He didn’t know where his clothes were and didn’t want to take the time to change. Instead he simply wrenched the door open, pulling it off its hinges in the process, and headed downstairs._ _

__When he came out into the vestibule someone turned and saw him and shouted. “Superman!”_ _

__Everyone stopped and looked at him, staring. He felt exposed in this clingy outfit. He still didn’t understand what he was doing in it. Or why people kept calling him—_ _

__“Superman!”_ _

__Finally a face he recognized. Older, more care worn, but he knew her instantly._ _

__“Lois! Lois, I have to talk to you.”_ _

__“Of course Superman. Why don’t we go into one of the offices?” She took his arm and practically dragged him into one, pushing people out of the way. She slammed the door and shut the blinds then turned on him._ _

__“Clark! What do you think you’re doing coming in the newsroom in costume? What’s this all about?”_ _

__His head reeled. Lois knew his name? She knew who he was? He looked at her face again and decided he must be in the future, somehow. A future where Lois knew the truth. Or something._ _

__“I mean, you’re my husband Clark but sometimes I have to wonder about you.”_ _

__Clark nearly staggered. Husband??! Okay, this was officially weird. He refocused his attention. “Lois, where’s Chloe? I need to talk to her.”_ _

__“Chloe?”_ _

__“Yeah, Chloe.”_ _

__“I don’t know a Chloe.”_ _

__“Sure you do. Your cousin, Chloe Sullivan?”_ _

__“I don’t have a cousin named Chloe.” Lois came across the room toward him. “Are you feeling all right, Clark? You haven’t been exposed to Kryptonite have you?”_ _

__Pushing aside the fact that Lois knew about Kryptonite for the moment he asked, “have you heard the news?”_ _

__“I’m a reporter, Smallville, you’ll have to be more specific.”_ _

__“About Bart. Bart Allen.”_ _

__“The Flash? What about him?”_ _

__“He’s dead.”_ _

__Lois raised a hand to her mouth. “No.”_ _

__“Yes.” Clark paused, not knowing if she’d understand. “Oracle told me.”_ _

__Lois nodded. “She’d know. Oh Clark!” She threw herself into his arms. “How horrible. What happened?”_ _

__“The Rogues, Oracle said.”_ _

__Lois nodded against his chest. “Of course. Poor Jay. And the Titans.” She looked up at him. “Clark this must be reminding you of Kon.”_ _

__There was that name again. “Yeah,” he agreed just because it seemed easiest. “But I need to find out the details, Lois.”_ _

__“Oracle would know better than I would. I mean, she’s got the Bat at her disposal.”_ _

__The Bat. Lois must mean Batman. Oracle had said something about this ‘Batman’._ _

__“Yeah, I suppose.”_ _

__“You’re going to investigate?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“I’ll cover with Perry. Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet, will just have to be caught in traffic or something.”_ _

__Another piece of information he tucked away but didn’t look at too closely. “Thanks Lois.”_ _

__“Anytime.” She lifted her face, obviously wanting a kiss. Clark turned away._ _

__“I have to get going.”_ _

__“Clark?”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“Be careful.”_ _

__“I will.”_ _

__With that he stepped out of the office, making several people jump back, and strode away. He found a convient place to get outside and without even thinking, took to the skies again. He touched the device in his ear. “Oracle?”_ _

__“Go ahead, Superman.”_ _

__“I need to talk to Batman.”_ _

__“He’s waiting for you at the Watchtower. The League is assembled there. I was about to signal you.”_ _

__Clark seemed to have an instant knowledge of what this ‘Watchtower’ was. “Understood. Superman out.” He flew up and up and up, taking a lungful of breath as he escaped Earth’s atmosphere. He entered the Watchtower through an airlock and breathed again. He had not even been close to needing one but it was reflex. He began walking, letting instinct guide his feet. They took him to a meeting room. Where a strange group of people met his eyes, all dressed in garish costumes like he was. His mind supplied names ( _Black Canary, Elongated Man, Wonder Woman, etc.) but it was the man all in black that he fixed on.__ _

___Batman._ _ _

___“We need to talk, “ he told the Dark Knight._ _ _

___“I was about to brief the League—“_ _ _

___“That can wait,” he interrupted and saw Batman’s (Bruce, his memory supplied the name) lips twitch. He walked away, expecting Bruce to follow. He did._ _ _

___“Superman—“_ _ _

___“Where are the Rogues?”_ _ _

___Batman looked at him. “They’ve scattered.”_ _ _

___“Do you know who exactly killed Bart?”_ _ _

___“Yes, and with the League’s help we’ll find them all and put them away.” Batman’s voice was very even._ _ _

___“I’ll find them. All of them. Just tell me where.”_ _ _

___Batman stared at him for a long moment. “Clark,” and somewhere in his memory Clark knew how odd it was for Bruce to call him by his name, “I know this must bring back memories of Kon—“_ _ _

___Clark just…lost it. He whirled on the other man. “Kon? Why does everyone keep saying that? I don’t know any Kon! I don’t know what you’re talking about! Bart was my friend. He was the first I met like me who wasn’t a meteor freak! And now he’s dead. The boy I love is dead!” Clark froze, twitched…and then fell out of bed, making a horrible thump as he crashed to the floor of his room in the Kent farmhouse._ _ _

___He sat, dazed. Not from the fall but from the revelation. Suddenly his door flew open and his mother came in. “Clark, are you all right? I heard this awful noise!” Martha saw her son, sitting on the floor, blankets around his legs and waist, wearing his boxers and nothing else. His eyes looked faraway and shocked._ _ _

___“Clark, sweetheart, are you all right?” She asked again, crouching down._ _ _

___He finally shook himself out of it and looked at her. “Yeah, Mom, I’m fine. Nightmare. I fell out of bed.”_ _ _

___She smoothed his brow. “Are you sure?”_ _ _

___“Yeah. Go back to bed. You’ve got meetings tomorrow. I mean, today. You need to rest.”_ _ _

___She cast a look at him. “If you want I can make you some warm milk.”_ _ _

___“No, really, I’m fine. Go back to bed, Mom.” He stood and ushered her toward the door. He looked at her and smiled. “Love you, Mom. Good night.”_ _ _

___“Good night Clark. I love you too.” With that she was in the hall and the door was shutting firmly behind her. She walked back to her room, puzzled and a bit worried but Clark was a man now and she had to respect his wishes. She looked at the little picture by her big empty bed and sighed. “So like you, Jonathan. Stubborn.” She settled back down and slept._ _ _

___Clark, however, did not go back to bed or to sleep. He got dressed in jeans, his white t-shirt and his blue denim jacket and boots. He crept quietly out of the house, taking his cell phone with him. He dialed a number._ _ _

___“Who is this and why are you waking me at this ungodly hour?”_ _ _

___“Oliver, it’s Clark. Clark Kent. Sorry about waking you but I need to find Bart.”_ _ _

___The voice was awake now. “Clark. What’s wrong?”_ _ _

___“Nothing. I just need to talk to Bart. Please, where is he?”_ _ _

___In less than 30 seconds he had a location and was speeding there. He wasn’t as fast as Bart but he could move when he wanted to. He found himself standing at the door of a very expensive looking hotel room and smiled as he remembered what Ollie had said._ _ _

___“I’ve got him at the Hancock in Gotham City. He muttered something about having been there before but on a ‘stolen dime’.”_ _ _

___Clark took a deep breath and knocked on the door._ _ _

___“Yeah, yeah, hold your horses!” came a calling voice and Clark wavered at the sound._ _ _

___Bart._ _ _

___He was all right. He was not dead._ _ _

___Clark nearly swayed on the spot when the door opened and Bart Allen looked out at him._ _ _

___“Clark! Amigo, what are you doing here?” Bart’s expression changed. “Something wrong? Ollie send you? If there’s an—oof!” Bart grunted as Clark’s bulky body part fell on him, part hugged him. “Dude, what the hell?”_ _ _

___Clark could not find the words. Instead he held tighter._ _ _

___“Um, Boy Scout, need to breathe here!”_ _ _

___Clark backed off slightly but kept his arms around the slighter young man. He smiled as he noticed that Bart was dressed all in red again, save his jeans._ _ _

___“Um, missed you too but what’s with the bone crusher? And maybe if you’re going to do that sort of thing you should come in first?”_ _ _

___Clark reluctantly let go of Bart and went inside._ _ _

___“So what’s up?”_ _ _

___Clark stopped and wondered what to say. Did he tell Bart about his dream or whatever it had been? Should he tell him about the feelings he had discovered, despite the fact that Bart had never given any indication that he might return said feelings. In fact, both times that Clark and Bart had been together Bart had proven himself strictly heterosexual. He stood there puzzling over it so long that Bart finally sighed and crossed back over to him._ _ _

___“Okay, it’s obviously not an emergency from Oliver. But you have to actually talk and tell me what’s going on, man. I’m fast, not a mind reader.”_ _ _

___Something flashed through Clark’s brain, a reference to mind readers he had known in that dream or future or alternate universe or whatever it was. He dismissed it quickly and took a breath to settle himself._ _ _

___“Sorry. This is going to sound stupid I know but…I had this nightmare. It felt so real. And you—“ He stopped._ _ _

___“And I what?”_ _ _

___It came out a whisper. “You died.”_ _ _

___A long moment of silence and then a laugh. Clark’s head came up._ _ _

___“That’s what brought you here? You had a dream I died?” Bart kept laughing. “Musta been some dream, man, and also some bad guy because you know I can outrun anyone, even you.”_ _ _

___Clark stared at the younger man for a long moment and then sped over to him so fast even Bart missed it. He grabbed the speedster by the shoulders, hands clamping down almost painfully._ _ _

___“Don’t laugh! It was horrible, your villains-the Rogues-killed you at last, just like Barry and Wally had died! I wasn’t there to stop it. And Bruce was telling me about it and that’s when I realized that I’m in love with you!” He abruptly let go of his friend and stepped away, turning his back, not wanting to see Bart’s expression. “And you’re straight and in love with Chloe and I just had to find you and make sure you were all right.” Another deep breath. “I’ll go now.”_ _ _

___As Clark walked toward the door he began to wish that he could have another of his father’s crystals. Then he could turn back time and return to the moment when he woke up from the nightmare and just not do any of this, because now his relationship with Bart was ruined._ _ _

___He had put his hand on the doorknob when a quiet voice said from right behind him, “Who said I’m in love with Chloe? Or straight for that matter?”_ _ _

___Clark stopped and turned around in surprise. Bart was standing right there, so close. He stared at the shorter boy for a long moment and then spoke. “Well, you flirted with her both times you came to Smallville.”_ _ _

___“That means I’m in love with her?”_ _ _

___“Well, that you like her anyway.”_ _ _

___“You didn’t think maybe I had another reason for that?”_ _ _

___“Like what?”_ _ _

___“Like I was trying to make you jealous?”_ _ _

___Clark stood there, a dumb expression on his face. “What?”_ _ _

___Bart smiled ruefully and crossed his arms. “Dude, you can be dense sometimes. I was totally flirting with you at first. I all but batted my eyelashes at you. But then you went all ‘big brother’ on me and so I decided to make a play for Chloe and see how you reacted. Seemed to work too cause you sure did seem jealous. You even said that bit about me staying in Smallville.”_ _ _

___“I don’t know about this dying thing and I don’t even understand half of what you said before but I gotta let you know that I am not straight. At least not completely. When you live on the streets you learn to be flexible.” He saw horror rising in Clark’s eyes. “Oh I never had to do that! I was a thief, not a prostitute. But I learned that I like guys too.” Here Bart stepped closer, covering his trepidation with brazenness as always. “And I like you, Clark.”_ _ _

___The boy from Krypton thought it was a very good thing that he was an alien right then because his not needing to breath became very important._ _ _

___Bart moved right into his personal space, bringing his face up close. “I think I might even more than like you, Clark Kent. No, I take that back. I _know _I do. I sure know I want to do this,” and with that Bart raised his hands, captured Clark’s face and pulled it down to meet his.___ _ _

_____Their lips touched, oh so gently, and then Bart pulled back slightly. “See? Not so straight.”_ _ _ _ _

_____A laugh burst out of Clark and he realized that was part of what he loved about Bart. He made Clark laugh. He let him be free, free of the burdens of his life. He brought fun into Clark’s life, made him feel young again. “I guess I’m not either,” he admitted._ _ _ _ _

_____“Works out well then, huh?” Bart lifted his head up once more. This time Clark met the kiss firmly. It was longer and harder but still fairly chaste. He got the feeling Bart was trying not to scare him. Or perhaps he was trying to protect himself. It didn’t matter. Clark had heard those words “Bart is dead.” And nothing would ever scare him that badly again. Flashing back to his dream or whatever it had been, he gave himself over to his feelings, for once not angsting at all._ _ _ _ _

_____He kissed Bart with a passion that surprised them both, wrapping his arms around the slighter man._ _ _ _ _

_____Bart suddenly broke away from the kiss. “Clark, again with the need to breathe.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Clark laughed and relaxed his arms. “Yeah, I guess that’s an annoying trait you humans have.” He froze. Bart, who never was still, did too. “Um….”_ _ _ _ _

_____The speedster smiled. “Actually not that big of a bombshell there, man. Ollie and I talked and we figured you were either some sort of mutant or an alien. Long as you’re not gonna do the brain sucking thing it’s cool.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Clark laughed again. This was why he loved Bart! “No brain sucking,” he promised. “I’m from a planet called—“_ _ _ _ _

_____“Share time later,” Bart interrupted, putting a finger on Clark’s lips. “Can we get back to the kissing?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Always so impatient.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“For the good stuff? You bet.” Bart’s mouth came up again and found Clark’s, sealing them together. “You taste pretty good for an alien.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Thanks,” Clark laughed. He hadn’t felt this good, this happy, this free in a long time. “You taste pretty good for a human.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Bart cocked an eyebrow. “There’s a joke about aliens and food in there but I’d rather get back to the kissing.” He dove back in and they devoured each other’s faces for a long time then a phone rang. “Don’t answer it,” Bart spoke against the other man’s mouth._ _ _ _ _

_____“Not my phone,” Clark muttered back._ _ _ _ _

_____“What? Oh hell you’re right.” He grabbed the cell phone from his back pocket and went to toss it away but Clark stopped him._ _ _ _ _

_____“It might be important.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Such a boy scout,” Bart said, in a very fond voice. He looked at the display and then opened the phone. “What’s up, Ollie?” He smiled up at Clark. “Um, yeah, he’s here. No, it’s all good. Sure.” He held the phone out. “He wants to talk to you.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Clark took the phone. “Hello?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Hey, Clark. Found him, huh?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Yeah. Thanks for your help, Oliver.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“No problem. I just hope everything is okay now.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Clark grinned. He knew Ollie was fishing. He didn’t intend to give him anything to catch. Not yet anyway. “Everything is fine.” He glanced back at Bart who was lounging against the back of the very expensive looking couch. “Perfect, in fact.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Great then. Well, that’s good.” A pause. “Will you be needing transport back to Smallville?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“No, thanks. I’ve got it.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Well, I’ll talk to you again soon then. Give my best to Lois.”_ _ _ _ _

_____That brought a memory of Lois calling him her husband back and he grimaced. “Sure. Did you need to talk to Bart again?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“No, it‘s cool. Just tell him I’ll call soon with another assignment.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Sure. Bye Ollie.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Bye.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Ollie says he’ll call soon with another assignment,” he told Bart._ _ _ _ _

_____“Can I tell you how much I absolutely do _not _care right now?”___ _ _ _ _

_______“I’d rather we were kissing but if you must—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______With a whoosh Bart had run up to Clark, grabbed him and kissed him. “You think you’re funny.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Only with you.” It came out rather more serious than intended and wiped the smile from Bart’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He looked into Clark’s face, nodded to himself and quickly grabbed his cell and his keys. “C’mon Boy Scout,” he tugged on his arm, “let me show you a real good time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Bart!” Clark stopped himself from being led out of the room. “I thought you were keeping a low profile here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Yeah, which is why we aren’t going to stay in Gotham. We’ll run to the West Coast and drop in on LA. No one will know us there. We’ll hit this really great gay club I know and show off those farm boy muscles of yours, Kent. I’ll even show you how to dance.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“What makes you think I don’t know already?” Clark asked, letting himself be led out and to the elevator._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Bart turned and looked at him as he punched the button. “If you know how to dance, I’m as rich as Bruce Wayne.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______That brought another flood of thoughts or memories or whatever but Clark pushed them aside. He got in with Bart. One last stab of dutifulness rose. “I really should be getting back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Once again Bart seemed to be reading his mind. “It’s the middle of the night in your area. No chores, right?” He waited for Clark to nod. “No one to be saved?” Clark shrugged. “Then what’s the problem?” Bart made an exaggerated pouty face. “Don’t you wanna go out with me, baby?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Nearly choking with laughter over being called baby, Clark shook his head then spoke, “I do.” He realized how much he wanted to. “I do,” he said again in a firmer voice. “But maybe we should talk about this and where it’s all going and everything first.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Bart made a “pffft” noise and flapped his hand. “That stuff’s for girls. Do I look like that Lana chick to you?” He and Clark got out of the elevator and headed for the double doors of the hotel. “What say we leave the angst and all that and just go have us some fun?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______They pushed out of the doors and Bart stood there, looking at the city and the world beyond. He looked back at Clark, a cautious expression of hope on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Clark looked at that face, in those eyes and remembered hearing those words. “Bart is dead.” He remembered the whole dream or future or whatever and knew that if he begged off now, chose the wrong path, that that world would come true._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He leaned forward, kissed Bart on the mouth and then pulled back enough to say, “Race you.” Then he took off at his best speed for the Coast._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Not fair!” came the cry behind him. Then a whoosh and a flicker of red caught up to him. “Maybe we need to change your code name, Boy Scout. How about Slow Poke?” Bart took off at a higher speed, turning around to laugh at Clark._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______As he looked at Bart and let himself revel in his powers and his feelings, Clark felt a happiness he hadn’t felt in a long time well up in him. He smiled as he put his energy into catching up to the Fastest Boy _Alive _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________End_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
